


A House Isn't a Home...

by CupcakePaints



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Big Brother Sans (Undertale), Brotherly Love, Child Papyrus (Undertale), Childhood Memories, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Flashbacks, Fluff, Gen, Grillby's Restaurant (Undertale), Light Angst, Moving Out, Past, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sans (Undertale) Makes Puns, Short One Shot, Snowdin (Undertale), Teenage Sans (Undertale), Younger Brother Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakePaints/pseuds/CupcakePaints
Summary: The Barrier's broken, and monsters are moving out. But two skeletons are pretty slow about it. We take a trip down memory lane as Sans recalls the events and problems that came with getting their Snowdin home.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	A House Isn't a Home...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. I know that sounds like a cop-out but I'm just nervous. I know it's a little rough around the edges, but I'm working on figuring out my own writing style. Hope you enjoy! ^^

Sans stood in front of his and Papyrus’ house, most of the windows were dark and the festive string lights that usually adorned the outside had been taken down. The house felt eerily empty, as though the life had been drained out of it. It made Sans uncomfortable. He shifted slightly in the snow and cocked his head. It looked so strange for the building which had been so lively, and which had been the meeting place for many strange and often chaotic occurrences to just seem so…

“dead…” Sans said without thinking. Papyrus, who had just walked out of the shed carrying a couple boxes filled with various objects, turned towards his brother with a confused look.

“WHAT’S DEAD?” Papyrus asked with his head cocked slightly to the side. Sans looked at his brother, then turned his gaze back onto the house.

“it’s just… it’s weird seein’ the house so empty. the only time i remember it bein’ like this was when we got it.” The memories of the ordeal they had had getting that house all flooded back.

* * *

Sans was a teenager trying to work multiple jobs just to save up for that house. He helped Gerson in the shop from 6 am to 3 pm, on his hour lunch break he manned his own hotdog (and hotcat) stand, which got to be pretty popular with the lunch rush, and from 4:00 pm to 9 at night he worked as waiter and dishwasher in Grillby’s. Papyrus had wanted to help too but nobody had any work for someone as young as he was.  
So he decided that he would sell trinkets to help Sans raise up the money. Of course that led to some trouble when they both found out that some of the “trinkets” were actually items lost by other monsters around town. Papyrus had been so upset when he found out that he had been inadvertently selling other monster’s things, and promptly set out to find everything he had sold and return it to its rightful owner. He marched around Snowdin, Waterfall, and some of Hotland apologizing and asking for the items back, trying to return any money that had been exchanged. It was late when Papyrus got back to Sans, tears staining his cheekbones. He had ended up losing over half the small amount of money he had earned.

Then one day Sans had finally raised up enough money for the house, only to find that a monster from New Home had put down over twice the amount for it. Sans stood in front of the house just staring at it, wishing that somehow he could make it his own. _His_ home… _their_ home… him and Papyrus had picked it out together, and now… Sans was thinking about how to tell Papyrus they wouldn’t be able to live at the “MOST SPLENDIFEROUS HOUSE” as he had put it. And although he had always tried to hide any form of sadness, Sans couldn’t help but fall down onto his knees, and start crying. He didn’t care who saw him, he didn’t care if it was childish, that was _their_ house, and no one had a right to take it! Sans had spent all those long days working himself _to the bone_ trying to raise money _and_ his brother at the same time! _And now…_

He felt empty. He felt defeated. After letting the tears fall for another minute, Sans stood up. He brushed the snow from his pants, rubbed his eye sockets and shuffled through the snow back to the inn. He glanced at Grillbz out of the corner of his eye socket, watching him through the window of his restaurant. Sans wondered if the fire monster had seen him crying, but was too bogged down to do anything except give a small wave through the window as he passed. The elemental returned the wave with a slight hint of concern. Thoughts were racing through Sans’ head. _How would he tell Papyrus? How would Papyrus take it? Was there any possible way to raise up the money in time?_ He walked through the front door of the small inn. There where his brother and the innkeeper Mrs. Bunkins waiting by the desk. _Here goes nothing._

Sans took a deep breath, getting ready to tell his brother everything… but was interrupted by a warm hug. Mrs. Bunkins, the fluffy bunny monster, had, in a way, adopted the pair of skeletons. She took them in, and made sure they ate well at a very low price. She would have let them stay for free, but Sans insisted that he pay her something for her trouble. But she didn't see it as a trouble. Yes they took up one room at the inn, but she was glad they were sleeping somewhere warm instead of out in the streets. Mrs. Bunkins had motherly instincts, despite not having any children of her own yet, and could easily tell that Sans was in need of a hug.  
She put one hand on his shoulder and the other on his cheek.

“Hun are you okay? You look terrible. How about I get you and your brother some nice cups of hot chocolate to warm you up.” She said as she turned away ready to go prepare the drinks.

“actually ma’am i have something important i need to tell my brother. but we might need some cocoa after.” Sans said in more of a melancholy tone than he was intending. The bunny monster turned back to face the brothers looking somewhat worried, but then gave Sans an understanding smile.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes boys.” She said and headed off to the kitchen.

“WHAT IS IT SANS? YOU WENT TO SEE THE HOUSE RIGHT? YOU BOUGHT IT RIGHT?! WHEN CAN WE MOVE IN?!?!” Exclaimed Papyrus excitedly jumping on the couch. He reminded Sans of an overly excited puppy who was waiting for a treat. Sans slouched even more than he had been at the thought of taking this happy feeling away from Papyrus.

“bro… we… we didn’t get the house.” Papyrus stopped bouncing and looked up at Sans, the excitement drawn from his face.

“WE… DIDN’T?” The small skeleton sat down onto the couch with a soft thud. He gave Sans a disappointed look hugging one of the couch pillows. “WHY?” he asked, in a sad little tone.

“well paps, another monster is gonna pay more money for it than we can.” Sans’ eye lights went dark as tears began to well up in Papyrus’ eye sockets. He felt like he had failed his brother. He had worked so hard, and what did he have to show for it? Bags under his eye sockets, and tears in his brother’s. After sitting a while not saying anything Papyrus finally spoke, though not in his usual confident way.

“IT… IT’S MY FAULT.” Sans was surprised by his brother’s words. The lights returned to his eyes.

“what?! no paps, course not, how could it be your fault?” Sans looked down at his brother. But Papyrus would not look at Sans.

“IF I WAS OLDER, I COULD GET A JOB, THEN YOU WOULD NOT HAVE HAD TO WORK SO HARD… AND WE COULD HAVE RAISED TWICE THE AMOUNT OF MONEY! SO… IT’S MY FAULT SANS!!!” Papyrus began bawling holding the pillow to his face, and Sans struggled to hold back his own tears. What did he do to deserve such a sweet little brother.

“aw c’mon paps,” Sans said kneeling down and putting a bony hand on the small skeleton’s shoulder, “it’s not your fault, don’t go thinkin’ like that. everythin’s gonna be ok.” Papyrus whimpered a little bit but calmed down, he looked up at his brother’s face.

“IS THERE… ANY WAY WE CAN GET ENOUGH MONEY?”

“fraid not bro, at least not in time. but i’ll tell you what. bet we can find a house even better and more ‘splendiferous’ than that one was.” The younger skeleton had a sad look on his face and tear stains on his cheekbones.

“I LIKED THAT HOUSE THOUGH…” he said in such a small voice that Sans wondered if it was actually Papyrus’. Sans struggled to find the right words. When it came to puns and jokes he always knew what to say, but here… he wasn’t sure the right way to go. Then he finally decided.

“i liked that house too bro… it was pretty much the perfect house. but… I’m sure even that house had some flaws. i’m sad about losing it too… we can find something else though right. i mean no task is too much for the great papyrus.” Papyrus’ face began to light up again and Sans gave his brother a genuine smile (or as genuine as possible given the circumstance). Papyrus smiled back giving a triumphant “NYEH HEH HEH”

“YOU ARE RIGHT SANS! THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN HANDLE THIS. WE CAN DO IT TOGETHER!” both brothers then squeezed into a tight hug. “love you bro” Sans stated fondly. “I LOVE YOU TOO BROTHER” the small skeleton replied.

“I’ve got the cocoa, with extra whipped cream!” Mrs. Bunkins exclaimed as she entered the room carrying two mugs of steaming hot chocolate, with what could only be described as a mountain of whipped cream on top. She carefully handed one to Papyrus who took it, eye sockets wide, and smile across his face. He already had a chocolate and whipped cream mustache by the time Sans had been handed his cup.

“thank you ma’am” Sans said taking the cocoa. He then locked eyes with the bunny lady and signaled to her to follow him to the other side of the room. She obliged and they both stood at the end of the stairway which leads to the rooms.

“i preciate everything you’ve done for us mrs. bunkins. specially taking care of paps for me while i’m workin, i know he can be a handful.” Sans looked over at his brother who was swinging his legs, still drinking down his chocolate delicacy. Sans turned back towards the innkeeper, giving her a serious look.

“i know you weren’t in there making cocoa the whole time. so… how much of the conversation did you hear?” Mrs. Bunkins was slightly surprised by the young skeleton’s perceptiveness. But then despite herself, let out a small chuckle.

“I heard pretty much the entire thing hun. I’m sorry about what happened. I know how much that house meant to you and your brother.” She gave Sans a reassuring smile. She wanted very much to see the two happy, and she knew that they wanted a place of their own. Which was understandable. That small room they shared wasn't much of a home.

“you’ve already done so much for us, what with lettin’ us stay with pretty much no money, takin care of papyrus, and heck even feeding us.” Sans pointed to the mug of hot chocolate still in his hand. “i really hate to ask this but…” Sans hesitated. “given the circumstances would you…” But he got cut off by the kindly bunny monster.

“You can stay here as long as you need. Don’t worry ‘bout it hun, as long as you’re under my roof I’ll make sure both you and your brother are taken care of.” And she gave Sans yet another reassuring smile.

“thank you” Sans said quietly with a look of gratitude. It was then that Papyrus came bounding over to them, empty mug in hand. He handed the mug to Mrs. Bunkins and gave her a big smile, chocolate moustache and all. Both the innkeeper and Sans let out a small chuckle.

“THANK YOU MRS. NICE BUNNY LADY FOR THE VERY DELICIOUS HOT CHOCOLATE!” Papyrus said, loudly and happily.

“You’re welcome sweetie, now come on, we need to clean you up. Then I believe it’s your bedtime.”

“AWWWW I DON’T WANT TOOOO.” The small skeleton complained.

“c’mon bro you get all cleaned up and ready for bed, then i’ll be up in a bit to read you your bedtime story” Sans could tell that Papyrus was trying not to look satisfied with this arrangement. But the older skeleton knew that a bedtime story was an offer his little brother could not refuse.

“HMMMM… OKAY!” Papyrus took Mrs. Bunkins’ outstretched hand, and she led him up the stairs to his and Sans’ room. Sans watched as they went up. He thought of how wonderful Mrs. Bunkins was for everything, how amazing his little brother was, and how grateful he was towards the one’s employing him (even though he hated to work). He took a drink of the hot chocolate he forgot he had been holding. _Wow… Paps was right, this is very delicious._

As Sans was reading Papyrus his bedtime story, he could have sworn that he heard someone open the front door, and walk out into the night.

  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A couple days passed and everything seemed back to the norm for the skeleton brothers. Sans went off to work, and Papyrus stayed at the inn with Mrs. Bunkins, sometimes going out to play with the other Snowdin kids, or make snow puzzles. After four days had gone by, Sans was heading to Gerson’s shop when he was stopped by Grillby.

“heya grillbz, i’d love to chat but, ya know, can’t keep ol’ gerson waitin.” Sans tried to politely pass the fire monster but he stood in front of the skeleton, blocking his path.

“………………………wait………. something to tell you.” Grillby said quietly, the restaurant owner had always been soft-spoken. Sans gave him a quizzical look. He waited.

“… uh… ya gonna tell me grillbz?” Then Sans heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to see Mrs. Bunkins walking steadily towards them.

“Hun, don’t leave for Gerson’s just yet.” This was getting kind of weird now.

“you too?” As curious as he was, Sans was getting worried, he didn’t want to be late. “guys, can’t this wait? i really need to be goin.” Sans turned around to start walking towards Waterfall but as he did so, he caught sight of Gerson. The old green tortoise monster was walking toward them, and eventually was standing in front of Sans with a smirk on his face.

“what the… gerson?! what the heck is goin on here?” Sans looked around at all three monsters extremely confused.

“Do you have it Gerson?” the bunny monster asked.

“You betcha, right here in ma pocket.” Gerson said, patting his shirt pocket. “Hey sonny,” the old shopkeeper said addressing Sans, “there’s something we want to give ya.” He pulled a paper out of his pocket and started unfolding it. “On behalf of all of us-”

“And the residents of Snowdin!” The innkeeper chimed in.

“We want to offer you this.” Gerson unfolds the paper and hands it to Sans. As soon as Sans sees the first words he can’t believe his eye sockets. _Could this really be real?_

“It’s the deed to the house you and Papyrus wanted!” Mrs. Bunkins was so excited she was nearly hopping.

“but… how… i… you…” Sans was at a loss for words. “is this for real?!” he said wondering if he had woken up that morning or was just dreaming.

“Wa ha ha! You betcha it’s real sonny!” Gerson replied smiling.

“The night it happened I went out and told Grillby about your predicament. Apparently he'd been worried about you. We both offered to put up some money to help.” The bunny lady explained. “And… somehow… Grillby spread the message to his patrons.”

Everyone looked at the fire monster. “……………yes.” he replied.

“And they each gave a little bit to the fund.” Mrs. Bunkins added.

“Wa ha! Apparently some people like ya and yer brother bucko.” Gerson said, elbowing Sans jokingly.

“Then I told Gerson-”

“And I contributed my fair amount.” the tortoise monster interrupted. “Turned out we were a might short. So I brought the matter up with Asgore and wouldn’t ya know it… Good ol King Fluffybuns offered to pay for the rest! Wa ha ha!”

“So we talked it over with the realtor. Since he knew you had the money, and we told him how much it meant that you get that house, he agreed.” Mrs. Bunkins smiled, then gave Sans a look “-as long as you also pay your part of course.” She laughed.

Everyone was smiling huge smiles at Sans. His eye sockets were wide, and his eye lights were bright, a look of astonishment on his face. If Sans’ jaw was detachable it would have been on the floor. His head was spinning. He didn’t know what to say, so all he ended up saying was a small but extremely genuine “… thank you.” The biggest smile was on his face. “thank you all!” He then hugged all three monsters at once. And they hugged him back.

“Wa ha, well sonny ya better go fill your part o’ the deal.” Gerson winked.

“yes of course! thank you!” then Sans remembered… “right after i tell papyrus.” Sans walked away from the three kind monsters, grinning the biggest of grins, knowing that him and his brother would finally get their “splendiferous” house.

* * *

“SANS…. SAAAAANS.”

“SANS!!!!” Papyrus shouted snapping his brother out of his daze.

“huh… what? oh sorry bro. just rememberin.” Sans said still thinking.

“REMEMBERING WHAT?”

“how we got the house.”

“AH YES.”

“but thanks for bringin me back to _realty_ ” Sans winked and gave his signature shrug. While Papyrus gave a groan.

“SANS!”

“heheh, alright. hey bro, you remember what happened?”

“SADLY NOT AS MUCH AS YOU SANS, I WAS MUCH TOO YOUNG FOR SUCH THINGS.”

“you remember the trinkets?” Sans said grinning.

“I WISH I COULD FORGET THE TRINKETS!” Papyrus replied, with an audible cringe. Sans chuckled, to which Papyrus responded with a cheery “Nyeh heh heh.” Sans turned his gaze back towards the house, a far off look on his face.

“i’m gonna miss the place” Sans said in a sort of wistful tone.

“AS SHALL I BROTHER.” Papyrus said, almost mimicking his brother’s wistfulness. “BUT WE SHALL HAVE A NEW HOUSE. ON THE SURFACE! AND WE CAN MAKE MANY MORE NEW AND GREAT MEMORIES! … NOW COME AND HELP ME WITH THESE LAST BOXES.” The tall skeleton said walking over to a stack of cardboard boxes.

“i would bro, but i’m too card _bored_.”

“ _NYEEEH!! I SHALL CARRY THEM MYSELF!!!_ ” Papyrus shouted and lifted up the entire stack of boxes. He carried them over to the cart which they were using to take their things to the surface. He placed them down, with care, so as not to break anything.

“so… guess this is it huh. we’re headin off to a new life.”

“YES. A NEW LIFE.” Papyrus repeated with a hopeful tone. “WITH NEW FRIENDS, AND NOT SO NEW FRIENDS, AND NEW PLACES, AND NEW SIGHTS.” He announced excitedly.

“yeah… “ Sans murmured in a sort of melancholy way.

“AND WE’LL FACE IT ALL TOGETHER.” Reassured the taller skeleton, giving Sans a big grin. Sans replied with his own smile. “I LOVE YOU SANS.”

“i love you too bro.”


End file.
